femalevillainsfandomcom-20200214-history
Francesca Madeiros (The Ambushers)
Francesca Madeiros (Senta Berger) is a treacherous spy in the 1967 spy film, "The Ambushers". The film was the third of four produced in the late 1960s starring Dean Martin as secret agent Matt Helm. "The Silencers" (1966); "Murderers' Row" (1966); "The Wrecking Crew" (1969). Francesca wears some amazingly colorful and erotic go go type skirts and boots throughout the movie. In the movie, a U.S. government space saucer is hijacked mid-flight by a powerful laser beam under the control of Jose Ortega (Albert Salmi), who then proceeds to rape the female pilot, Sheila Sommars (Janice Rule). ICE sends Matt Helm to Acapulco with Sheila (posing as his wife) to recover the saucer, under the guise of being a fashion photographer of beautiful models. Francesca who is an enemy agent for Helm's nemesis, Big O, seduces Helm. She poses as a model and makes contact with him down at the hotel pool. In one scene, Helm goes to Francesca's place, where she drugs him to get info about the saucer, but Sheila shows up and rescues him. Francesca explains that she's from a country that's having a lot of troubles because of Ortega, and if he dies, the troubles are over. The American's ally themselves with her. Francesca and her henchman are seen going into a brewery. Helm and Sheila believe they are being double crossed, and so they follow her. A fight ensues, and Helm learns where Ortega can be found. They meet up with Francesca, who again, reluctantly teams up with Sheila and Helm again. However, once again, Francesca betrays them again, and it is now learned that she is actually working for Big O, and they want to buy the saucer. In the movie, Francesca kills several men using a pistol. She also has some knock-out-drugged lipstick that she uses when she is seducing her victims. One kiss from those lips and it is lights out. Francesca double crosses Helm and attempts to steal the saucer for herself. However, as she is getting into the saucer, she is surprised by the Arab agent/assassin Nassim (David Mauro), who strangles her with a wire from behind. The strangulation takes awhile, and then her body is dragged to the edge of the walkway and casually tossed away. Unfortunately, she nor her body is seen again. What Nassim doesn't realize is that the UFO can only be piloted by a woman, and as soon as he enters the saucer he is killed. Trivia *Senta Berger appeared as Francoise in the 1961 comedy thriller film "Es muss nicht immer Kavier". *Senta Berger appeared as Christiane in the 1967 French thriller "Diabolically Yours", which was originally entitled "Diaboliquement Votre". *Senta Berger appeared as Susanne Stefan in three 1967 episodes of the TV mini-series "Babeck". *Senta Berger appeared as Milla Darvos in the 1968 adventure film "Istanbul Express". *Senta Berger appeared as May in the 1969 French thriller film "Las etrangers". *Senta Berger appeared as Giulietta Cavamacchia in the 1969 film "Infanzia". *Senta Berger appeared as Lorrie James in the 1969 episode "Flowers from Alexander" for the TV series "It Takes a Thief". Gallery screenshot_10325.png Screenshot_46870.jpg Screenshot_46849.jpg screenshot_10326.png Screenshot_46850.jpg Screenshot_46847.jpg Screenshot_46848.jpg ccc9e4fb79853a81947d4565356508b0.jpg MV5BZTU3Y2UyYjUtMDA1Yy00MTExLTk5NTctZDRiM2Q0NTg2ODJiXkEyXkFqcGdeQXVyMjIyNjE2NA@@._V1_.jpg 9c3f8c53c2238330e000ba61e52dd7f1.jpg screenshot_10328.png 4918cd0c3d8023cf9f653e80e0d9a6be.jpg Screenshot_46863.jpg 771fd008baf70161154bacd74f557ee3.jpg Screenshot_46864.jpg Screenshot_46865.jpg Screenshot_46867.jpg Screenshot_46866.jpg 192a58760ecda54b6395b8640861f62e.jpg Screenshot_46869.jpg Screenshot_46853.jpg maxresdefaultsenta.jpg Screenshot_46868.jpg 8b74ba75fcfe939687e18e1c572b8b13--senta-sofas.jpg Screenshot_46852.jpg screenshot_10329.png screenshot_10327.png Screenshot_46854.jpg Senta_Berger_saucer.gif sb129.jpg 4238145b9c2867008bea9930444e1895--dean-martin-matt.jpg sb334.jpg sb469.jpg sb525.jpg sb545.jpg sb547.jpg sb559.jpg sb578.jpg Screenshot_46856.jpg Screenshot_46857.jpg Screenshot_46858.jpg sb657.jpg sb699.jpg sb721.jpg Screenshot_46859.jpg Screenshot_46860.jpg Screenshot_46861.jpg Screenshot_46862.jpg Category:1960s Category:Live Action Villainess Category:Brunette Category:Spy Category:Fate: Deceased Category:Demise: Strangled Category:Femme Fatale Category:Betrayer Category:Double Agent Category:Murderer Category:Murder: Gun Category:Murder: Poison Category:Model Category:Boots Category:Lingerie Category:Beehive Hairstyle Category:Nail Polish Category:Pistol Category:Low Cut Top Category:Man Kills Villainess Category:Bare Stomach